Grouchy and Jokey
by babysmurfrock
Summary: Grouchy has had feelings for Jokey since they were smurflings but never had the the guts to tell him. But what happens when he does tell him. I know it is a suckish summary but it is all i could come up with. I have rated it M to be safe it might stay lik
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story. Rated M for language and other reasons that come later.**

**Disclaimer: The smurfs belong to peyo**

* * *

Grouchy has always liked Jokey minus his pranks and joke boxes. Grouchy has had a crush on Jokey ever since they were smurflings. When all the smurfs were smurflings Jokey stuck up for Grouchy when Hefty was bulling him because he is grouchy and wouldn't say anything besides 'I hate'.

**Flashback:**

**(*Some of the words are going to be misspelled since they are smurflings and as you know little kids can't say words or names right sometimes*)**

"Gwouchy why can't you say anthing beswides 'I hate'?" Hefty asked Grouchy as he pushed him on the ground.

When Hefty pushed Grouchy on the ground Grouchy got a cut on his arm from a sharp pointed rock on the ground. Grouchy tried to fight back his tears while still having a scowl on his face.

"I-I h-hate being p-pushed on t-the g-gwound," Grouchy said while his voice was cracking and he was trying to fight back his tears.

"Aw is wittle gwouchy going to cry like a wittle baby," Hefty teased

Grouchy did not say anthing but when he going to another smurf came up to them. It was Jokey smurf.

"Hefy you weave gwouchy alone," Jokey said to hefty.

"Why you are not gowng to do anything?" Hefty asked.

"Here Hefy have a supwise," Jokey said handing Hefty a box.

When Hefty opened the box a smurfberry pie hit him in the face. Jokey laughed at Hefty and Grouchy thought it was funny but he only giggled as he looked at Hefty. After he wiped some of the pie of his face Hefty could see that Jokey was laughing and when he looked at Grouchy he saw that he was giggling as he stood up. Hefty the pushed him back down on the ground and his giggling stopped.

"Stop waughing that was not funny and I am gowng to tell on you jokey," Hefty said as he walked off.

"Go ahead twattletail!" Jokey shouted to Hefty as Hefty continued to walk away.

Jokey then helped grouchy up off of the ground. After Jokey helped him up Grouchy brushed the dirt off his pants. "Are you ok gwouchy?" Jokey asked

"Yeah thanks Jokey," Grouchy said as he was looking at the ground.

"No pwoblem gwouchy," Jokey said

Jokey was getting ready to walk away but before he did he kissed Grouchy on the cheek. Grouchy then blushed purple as Jokey walked away. Before Grouchy moved he brought his hand up to his cheek were Jokey kissed him and he took a quick look around and made sure no one was around. When Grouchy saw that no one was around he sighed with ecstasy and said "I love Jokey,"

Grouchy then walked away but what Grouchy did not know is that Hefty heard him and he now had a little smirk on his face as he saw Grouchy walk away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since then Grouchy has had a crush on Jokey but he never knew that Hefty heard what he said. Hefty does still bully grouchy but not as much anymore. Just as Grouchy completed his thoughts Jokey came up to him

"Hiya Grouchy," Jokey said coming up to Grouchy

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter i hope you like it. Anyone waiting on Tales of smurflinghood: smurfling years or Tommy Pickles: The terrible twos i should have it up soon i have writers block i written this a while back and decided to put it on here.**

**Hefty: Hey guys it is me Hefty i just wanted to let you know i did not bully Grouchy when we were smurflings**

**Me: Hefty what are you doing get off my computer and get out of my room**

**Hefty: Fine i was just telling people that i did not bully grouchy when we were smurflings**

**Me: Well in this story you do now get out**

**Hefty: *mumbles* Well you definintly have Grouchy's attitude**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Hefty: Oh nothing **

**Me: Yeah sure now what did you say**

**Hefty: I just said you have Grouchy's attitude**

**Me: Why i ought *calls friend* When my friend gets here your dead**

**Hefty: What are they going to do**

**Me: Oh i know she will kick, punch, slap, or stab you with a knife depends on her mood**

**Hefty: Oh smurf *runs and hides***

**Me: Scardey smurf *friend comes into the room* **

**Friend: where did he go**

**Me: *Points to where Hefty is hiding***

**Friend: You are going down smurf**

**Hefty:* Runs from my friend***

**Me: Well that is all see you next time while i watch my friend beat up Hefty**

**Friend: Get back here *Chases Hefty with a knife***

**Me: Apparently she is in a bad mood**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

Grouchy was going of course say 'I hate Hiya' but kept himself form saying it and just said hi to Jokey.

"I ha…um hi jokey," Grouchy said to Jokey

"I brought you a surprise," Jokey said as he came up to Grouchy with a smile

"Is it your usual exploding one?" Grouchy asked

"No," Jokey responded

Jokey then asked a question that Grouchy would have never thought that Jokey would have never remembered.

"Hey Grouchy do you remember when we were smurflings and I played that joke on Hefty?" Jokey asked

"Yeah," Grouchy said

"It sure was funny don't you think Grouchy?" Jokey asked again as he started to laugh

"Yeah sure I guess," Grouchy answered

Grouchy did giggle a little at the remembrance of that day but his giggling trailed off. A quick blush then spread across Grouchy's face as he wondered if Jokey remembered that he also kissed Grouchy on the cheek when they were smurflings but he dropped the thought a shook of the blush. Grouchy then remembered something Jokey did to Hefty not too long ago.

"Hey Jokey remember the other trick you played on Hefty it was the one when Hefty opened the jar and a little toy Gargamel popped out like a jack-in-the-box,?" Grouchy asked Jokey

"Oh yeah I remember that it was funny," Jokey said as started to laugh again

This time Grouchy did laugh but when he realized he was laughing he quickly stopped and put his hand over his mouth to prevent him from laughing anymore. Jokey was surprised that Grouchy laughed since he knew Grouchy does not usually laugh.

"You know Grouchy that is the first time I ever heard you laugh," Jokey said with a smirk

Grouchy felt embarrassed as another blush spread across his face.

"W-well I-I umm…I-I got to go see you later jokey," Grouchy stuttered as he walked away, his face blushing a deep purple.

Grouchy was going back to his house but of course that meant he have to go by Hefty's house which he hated. When Grouchy went by Hefty's house he saw that Hefty was leaning against his house. Grouchy was just going to ignore him as he walked by but that didn't work. Hefty said something.

"Hey grouch do you remember this?" Hefty asked Grouchy as he imitated what Grouchy said when he was a smurfling.

Hefty then did the same thing Grouchy did when he was a smurfling. He brought his hand up to his cheek, took a quick look around, then he sighed with ecstasy and said 'I love jokey' just like grouchy did when he was a smurfling. Grouchy was shocked that he knew about his crush on Jokey. Grouchy blush deepened to a purple grape-like color.

"How did you know?" Grouchy asked as he blushed

"When you thought no one was around I was actually hiding behind one of the mushroom houses and I heard every word you said and after I heard you say that you loved Jokey I instantly knew you had a crush on him," Hefty said

"I-I d-don't h-have a crush on J-Jokey," Grouchy stuttered

"If you don't then why are you blushing," Hefty asked

Grouchy was speechless since he did have a crush on Jokey he was blushing. Hefty then did something that Grouchy would have never thought Hefty would do.

"Grouchy and Jokey sitting in a tree S-M-U-R-F-I-N-G," Hefty teased

Grouchy blushing deepened when he heard Hefty say that and hoped Jokey or the other smurfs did not hear Hefty.

"Smurf up Hefty that is not funny," Grouchy grumbled to Hefty

Hefty ignored Grouchy completely and just kept teasing Grouchy.

"Grouchy and Jokey sitting in a tree S-M-U-R-F-I-N-G," Hefty teased once again

"I said smurf the fuck up can't you hear or are you death!" Grouchy shouted as he continued to blush.

Hefty was quiet after that and Grouchy just mumbled to himself as he walked off toward his house. What Grouchy and Hefty did not know was that Jokey was behind one of the houses and he heard their whole conversation.

"Does Grouchy really have a crush on me?" Jokey asked to no one in particular as he watched Grouchy walk to his house

* * *

**Well that raps up chapter 2 i hope you liked it **

**Hefty: *groans***

**Me: what happened to you**

**Hefty: your friend happened**

**Me: well that was for saying i have grouchy's attitude i am not Grouchy all the time**

**Hefty: sure you're not**

**Me: do you want me to call my friend again *picks up phone***

**Hefty: *shudders from fear* N-no!**

**Me: thats what i smurfed**

**Grouchy: *giggles* wow you got beat up by a girl**

**Hefty: Smurf up Grouchy or i will punch you in the face**

**Grouchy: *hides behind me***

**Me: Well i got to go smurf y'all later, break it up you 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

That question pondered threw Jokey's mind threw out the afternoon. Jokey then thought to himself and asked himself did he notice anything different about Grouchy. Jokey thought for a moment a remembered a few things.

"Ok the things I notice different about Grouchy were 1. He laughed for the first time 2. He did not say 'I hate' once when I was around him 3. He was fidgeting a little 4. He was blushing a lot lately when he is around me or is talking about me," Jokey said to himself.

Jokey then walked over to Grouchy's house to see if he was there but he wasn't. Jokey asked a couple of the other smurfs if they had seen Grouchy. One of them said they saw Grouchy walk off into the forest not too long ago and pointed the direction Grouchy went in.

Jokey then ran off in the direction where the smurf was pointing. Grouchy was walking through the forest and he saw some flowers. When Jokey found Grouchy he saw that Grouchy was picking the pedals of a flower and also heard him say something but he was mumbling it to himself. Jokey moved closer to hear Grouchy, but not to be seen by him. Jokey was shocked to hear what Grouchy was saying.

"He smurfs me, He smurfs me not…" Grouchy mumbled as he picked the pedals off a flower

Jokey then came up behind Grouchy and of course Grouchy did not see or hear him so he spoke up.

"G-grouchy?" Jokey said

Grouchy turned around a saw Jokey and he hid the flower behind his back when he did. Grouchy then looked at the ground fidgeting and started to blush.

"H-hi J-jokey," Grouchy stuttered

"Grouchy what are you doing?" Jokey asked Grouchy

"I-I w-was p-picking f-flowers, I-I like flowers," Grouchy said to Jokey as his blush deepened

"Oh then what were you doing with the flower you have behind your back?" Jokey asked

"I-I was just picking the pedals off of it," Grouchy said as his blush deepened even more

"Why, do you have a crush on a certain smurf?" Jokey asked

"W-well y-you c-could s-say t-that," Grouchy stuttered again

Grouchy's fidgeting had gotten worse especially after Jokey asked him another question.

"Which smurf do you have a crush on Grouchy?" Jokey curiously asked Grouchy

Grouchy blush deepened even if no one could think it could deepen anymore and he was fidgeting a lot more. Grouchy then mumbled his answer to Jokey's question but Jokey did not hear it.

"What did you say Grouchy," Jokey asked

"I said I have a crush on you Jokey smurf," Grouchy said to Jokey

"I knew it all along after I heard you talking to Hefty earlier and you were blushing and you never said 'I hate' once since you have been around me," Jokey said to Grouchy

"You heard every word me and Hefty said?" Grouchy asked Jokey

Jokey nodded his head and Grouchy continued to fidget.

"Well I think we should go it is getting late," Grouchy said

"Ok but do you want to watch the sun set before we go?" Jokey asked

"S-sure," Grouchy said

Grouchy and Jokey then climb one of the nearby trees and sat on one of the branches. As the 2 smurfs watch the sun go down Jokey reached over and grabbed Grouchy's hand. When grouchy realized Jokey was holding his hand he blushed once again.

"J-jokey w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Grouchy asked Jokey as he blushed

"Well I don't really know how to say it but I have a crush on you too," Jokey said to Grouchy as he too started to blush.

"Y-you d-do," Grouchy stuttered

"Well Yeah," Jokey answered

Both Grouchy's and Jokey's blush deepened as they continued to watch the sun set. Jokey then scooted a little closer to Grouchy causing Grouchy's blush to deepen even more.

"J-jokey w-what a-are y-you do-mpf," Grouchy asked Jokey but was cut off by Jokey kissing him on the lips

The 2 kissed as the sun went down and it turned to night.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter i hoped you liked it**

**Hefty: *laughs***

**Me: whats so funny**

**Hefty: Oh nothing its just that i still cant believe that Grouchy has a crush on Jokey**

**Grouchy: Very funny Hefty**

**Hefty: It sure was, hey where is your smurfriend now**

**Grouchy: *blushes* Jokey is not my smurfriend *mumbles* well not yet anyway**

**Hefty: Sure he isnt Grouchy **

**Jokey: Hiya Grouchy *Kisses Grouchy on the cheek***

**Grouchy: *blushes deeper* h-hi j-jokey**

**Hefty: If that didnt prove Jokey's your smurfriend then what will**

**Me: Well you guys can work that out i am leaving so smurf y'all later**


End file.
